Archive/Wars (An Alternate 1992)
Algorithm National Modifiers *State of Economy: +10 (Flourishing), +7.5 (good to Okay), +5 (Mild), +2.5 (Poor), 0 (Non-existent or collapsing) *Many or major defenses and fortified places: Defender + 10 *Technology: 0-9; with 0 being the worst, 3 being poor, 6 being normal and 9 being ahead of time. *Each nation fall into a power category, +1 for each category. If your a failed state 0. If you're a super power +5 *Side with greater population: +3 *Side with greater industry: +3 *War Weariness: If you have been fighting for more than 3 turns in a row -5 each turn due to battlefatigue until you make peace for at least 2 turns. *Regional tactical Advantage: +5 defender/-3 attacker (for example crossing the Kalahari desert) Landscape Modifiers *Knowledge of landscape: +20 for in one's homeland, +10 for warring in an adjacent nation, -1 for low knowledge of an non-adjacent lands which are on you continent, -10 for no knowledge of a distant realm that is not even on your continent and in polar regions (unless the attacker is also polar) -11. *Urban warfare in big cities of over 5,000,000 people like London, Tokyo, New York, Shanghi and Berlin, Attacker -2, Defender +2 *Storming on to a coastline from the sea or on to an island, the attacker - 4 and defender + gains 5. *Storming in to a desert, high mountains, polar or jungle the, attacker - 3 and + defender gains 4. *Armed expatiation in large extremism climates like Greenland, Niger, Nepal and Amazonia will also be very slow due to *logistic and climate problems for any wood-be invader. In this case the defender gets an advantage of +5 and the attacker gets a disadvantage of -6 Military Modifiers *If either side nation deploys over 500 Tanks (or main battle tanks after the Panzer III and alke were invented), 1,000 bombers, 10 attack submarines and/or 10 men-o-war, Ironclads, dreadnoughts, battleships or aircraft carriers (depends on historic time) in the war then they get +1 for land, sea and/or air. Remember to say how many you deploy or it will be guessed or ignored by a mod. Modern large war ships also take time to build. *Morale: -10 In face of larger army, -20 for completely surrounded, +5 for in face of a smaller army, +10 for surrounding enemy. If defeated last turn, then the looser from that battle is -5 to his opponent in this battle *Nuclear war gives the atomic user +10 and defender -10 for strategic arms, or +5 and -5 for tactical arms, or +2 and -2 for SDD/SDM sub-Hiroshima and 'suitcase' mini-bombs. Also add +1 to the attacker and -1 to the defender if the capital is hit. Also add +1 to the attacker and -1 to the defender x the number of nukes used in the attack as a grand total. *Chemical weapons give the attacker +2 and the defender -1. Political Modifiers *Every nation militarily helping with their side= +2 *Every nation offering supplies to their side= +1 *Every vassal nation, guerrilla force or terrorist cell any way helping with their side= +1 *Religious motives= +6.5 to the attacker and - 0.5 to the defender. *Political and moral motives= + 6 to the attacker. *Ethnic and cultural war motives = + 4 to the attacker. *Economic war motives = + 2 to the attacker. *Victim nations' life or death = + 10 to the nation who is fearing being wiped from history, +5 if facing losing over 10% of it's territory. *Strength: # of troops divided by a factor of 20,000 (IE, 1,000,000 = 50 points) Power Categories *America: +25 Global Power(s) +20 *China *UK *France 4:Secondary Power(s) +15 *Brazil *Russia *India *Japan *Germany *Saudi Arabia 3:Regional Powers: +10 *Canada *Australia *New Zealand *Yugoslavia *Turkey *Argentina *Chile *Netherlands *Israel 2:Minor Powers +5 to alg *North Korea *Iraq *Thailand *Morocco *South Africa *Peru *Ecuador *Venezuela *Oman *UAE *Qatar *South Korea *Italy *Kazakhstan *Papuan Republic 1:Everyone else *Add the totals up and find the biggest total. The biggest wins. Do this for every turn your warring in. Wars Western Intervention in Israel UK *Sate of economy:+7.5 *Power Category: +4 **UK:+5 **Israel:+3 *Technology:+7 *Other national bonuses:+3 **Population:+3 **Industry;+3 **Regional advantage: -3 *Landscape:+9 (+10 for Israel, -1 for Britain) *Storming a desert: -3 *Military modifiers: *Tanks, Ships, planes (Oh My!): **Israel:+2 (Roughly 1,000 tanks) **UK:TBA **US:+1 (Carrier, 250 tanks) *Morale:+5 *Political Modifiers: *UK, US and Israel are helping militarily:+6 *Motives: 5.25-.5 **Israel: 6.5 **UK:+4 *Troops:+11 **Israel:160,000 **UK:40,000 **US: 20,000 *Tiers:+18.33 **UK:+20 **Israel:+10 **US+25 Total 68.58 Palestine and Pro-Palestine Forces *State of Economy:+2.5 *Regional Advantage: +5 *Landscape:+20 *Storming a Desert:+4 *Morale:-10 *Palestine, Hammas , Al-Queda are all involved in this war:+4 *Religious motive:+6.5-.5= 6 *troops: +3 **Palestine 60,000 **Hammas and Al Queda:+1000 *Tiers:0 Total:34.5 Result: Fighting intensifies. Israel and company make progress in destroying the Palestinian Gurrelias. Heavy losses on both sides. UK interevention in Sudan UK State of economy: +10 Technology: +6 Power: +5 Greater Population: +3 Greater Industry: +3 Location: -1 Desert: -3 Number of troops: 100.000(+5) Morale: +5 UK is fighting in this war: +2 Motive: +6(political) Tiers: +20 Total: 61 Sudan *State of Economy:+2.5 *Regional Advantage: +5 *Landscape:+20 *Storming a Desert:+4 *Morale:-10 *Sudan is involved in this war +2 *Motive:6 *troops: +3 **Sudan:=60,000 *Tiers:0 Total:32.5 US interevention in Mexico United States *State of economy:+10 (flourishing) *Power Category: +25 *Technology: +7 *Population:+3 *Industry:+3 *Landscape:+10 *Nuclear/EMP Attack: +5 *Tanks, Ships, and Planes: **Three Aircraft Carriers: +3 **3,000 Tanks: +6 *Morale:+10 *Motives: +6 *Troops:+30 **600,000 deployed Total: 118 ''' '''So umm Yea, I forgot to do this..... Umm..... i have it on my tablet but I don't really feel like booting it up and posting it, 2 years and you annex it all. Yugoslavian Invasion of Croatia Yugoslavia Croatia Result Category:An Alternate 1992 Map Game